Sore loser
Post 1, 2/1/13: I always loved the pokemon games, but unfortunately, I never owned one. So you could probably guess I was ecstatic when my friend gave me his old Game boy advance with a few games, among them Minish Cap and Super Mario Advance. Unfortunately, it had no pokemon games. So I started looking around my neighborhood to find some old games. I had been walking around for about an hour, circling the town twice until, as I was about to give up, I saw a house I had never seen before. And it looked like they were having some sort of garage sale. I walked up, and asked the old man (who was a bit creepy, I have no idea why I felt uncomfortable) if he had any old video games. I immediately regretted it, and I was prepared to find a way to excuse myself, when he said he did and started rummaging through the pile of stuff on the table, as there was only one. As he pulled out the games, I saw Minish Cap (Which I already had), and DK: King of Swing, and finally, as I was about to turn around and leave, I saw him hold up a blank game boy cartridge that had written in marker, “Fire red”. I immediately asked him how much he wanted for the games, to which he replied, “Just take them”. The pokemon cartridge looked a bit shady, and the fact that he was giving them away scared me a bit, but I just put it off as my active imagination. I went home, and immediately popped the Firered cartridge in. As the game started up, and the opening sequence started, I couldn’t help being over excited that I finally owned a pokemon game. I started the save file and named my self Red out of tradition, and named my rival Blue. I picked a Bulbasaur, and started my adventure. As I played through the game, I remember how surprised I was that it worked properly, for being such a shady cartridge, until the first gym leader. The fight with Brock was okay, but after words is what worried me. When I beat him, he said what he usually says. However, when the screen went to the overworld, He said, “I’m going to get you for this!!” and ran out of the gym with what looked like tears coming out of his eyes. I was confused, because from what I heard from my friend, the gym leaders never left their gym. And, since Brock was the easiest, he should have also been the most forgiving. Then I realized that I didn’t get the Boulder Badge. Either way, I went to the pokecenter to heal up, then went off to fight my rival (since he’s my rival, I assumed that he would be back). After I fought off Blue, I saved my game and took a break, wondering what happened with Brock. Maybe the cartridge looked shady because it was hacked, or maybe a bootleg, which could both explain what happened. I’m going to play it again tomorrow. Post 2, 2/2/13: When I went back to the game, I continued to Misty, at least, I thought it was Misty I would be fighting. When I arrived, Brock was standing in her place. Confused, I talked to him, and he said, “Surprised to see me? Misty is not here right now, and she... uh... left me in charge until she get’s back. Yeah. Anyway, let’s get to it. I’ll take you down this time!” and the battle started. When Brock sent out his first pokemon, It wasn’t Geodude, as I expected, it was Staryu. As I sent out my Bulbasaur, I was a bit... well to be honest excited. I had a hacked version of the game where you consistently fight Brock with the original gym leader’s pokemon. Until the Staryu attacked, or rather didn’t. On it’s turn, a text box popped up that said, “Staryu doesn’t obey Brock. Brock used Abuse.” Now, I was a bit worried. Why would the hacker make the pokemon not obey Brock? I guess since it was originally Misty’s it wouldn’t obey Brock. But, ABUSE IT? That seemed a bit twisted. Either way, after Brock did that, part of the Staryu’s health depleted. And on it’s next turn, it did attack, but it waited a few seconds before attacking, like it was hesitant. After I owned him, he said, “Dammit! Come on!” Then the battle ended. Back in the gym, Brock shouted, “I’ll be back Ethan!” and ran out of the gym. Wait, what? Did he just say my name? And again, no badge. I was nervous now; how did the hacker know my name, or know I would get it? But at this point, I’m not sure if it’s hacked or... NO I won’t admit to that! There is NO way that a character in a game can be self aware. Right? I’m going to take a break from this game for a little bit, maybe play Minish Cap. Post 3, 2/10/13: Ok. Now I’m really scared. I played after a awhile, and everything was normal, even when I fought Lt. Surge. It was the normal battle with the Lt. And everything after that was normal too. Until the Elite Four. That’s when things went really bad. I walked into the first chamber, and Lorelei was on the ground with pokeballs scattered on the ground, like she had died. I talked to her, and she said, “Please... Stop him... He’s a madman...” Then a textbox popped up that reminded me of a part of Ocarina of Time, when the guard dies. The textbox read, “She isn’t moving anymore.” I tried to pick up the pokeballs, but it wouldn’t let me interact with them. I moved on to Bruno’s chamber, where I found the same scene, except for tinges of red. Bruno, when talked to, said, “He hates Red... Please stop... B-” and then the same text box as last time, “He’s not moving anymore.” I moved on to Agatha’s chamber, hoping for her to be alive, but I was wrong. Her sprite looked a bit worse than the others, like she had been viciously murdered, with red splashes everywhere. She said, “Ethan... You must destroy...” then the same textbox as the two previous rooms showed up. “She isn’t moving anymore.” Ok, she said my real name again. What. The. Hell. I nervously moved on to Lance, and he said the scariest thing. “Please... do not continue.. if you value... your life.” And then that muder fuding text box, “He’s not moving anymore.” I tried turning off the gameboy, but it didn’t work, just staying on. As I hesitantly walked into the final chamber, I heard a loud, high pitched sound, like screaming, then laughter. I jumped a little. Brock was battling Blue! And Blue was losing. The little icons with the amount of pokemon left were there, and Blue had his Charizard left. Brock had all his pokemon, somehow at full health. Blue’s Charizard was about to die, and it was Brock’s Starmie's turn. It used what I think was tackle and the Charizard fainted. However, the deaths were not over. Brock brought the Starmie back and took out a Victreebel. A text box popped up that read: “Blue: Brock, what are you doing! The battle is over, idiot!” Then, “Victreebel used cut on Blue.” A white line crossed through Blue’s neckline. The head fell onto the ground and a pool of red, blood started to form. Then, Brock looked at Red, with a creepy grin on his face, and said, “I told you I’d be back, Ethan. I told you you’d pay. And now you will.” Then a battle started. The sprite I was greeted with still haunts me. It was Brock’s usual sprite, but it had the creepy grin and his arms were at very strange angles. He also had this... look in his eyes, that really scared me. I think that I might have made him go insane. He sent out his first pokemon, his Onix at level 113 somehow. I sent out my level 90 Venusaur and beat the Onix. He then sent out a level 123 Starmie. I destroyed that too. This went on with his other pokemon, with increasing levels. He sent out his last pokemon, and I wanted to just destroy this game. *It was the sprite that appears in the Pokemon Tower in Lavender Town when you don’t have the Silph Scope, simply named “Ghost” at level 999. I had 4 pokemon, a level 70 Raticate, a level 75 Pikachu, a level 84 Gengar, and a level 40 Wartortle. Ghost used Curse on all 4 of my pokemon, instantly killing them, but somehow, the battle kept going. My sprite slid into view, and a health bar popped up and the name “Ethan” where the pokemon name went. As I went to battle, I realized I was a level 9999. I didn’t know how that was possible, but I moved on. I had a full moveset, Hyper Beam, Cut, Razor Leaf, and Scare. I used Scare, and a text box said, “Ghost’s curse now has little effect.” It used Curse, and instead of instantly killing me, it only brought my health down 1 unit. I used Hyper Beam, and brought it’s health down to half. A text box popped up, saying, “Scare is slowly wearing off.” When Ghost used Curse again, this time, it took of 10 health, and I thought I felt something, like some pressure. I tried out Razor Leaf. He had a sliver of health left, and the sprite looked ragged. Another text box, saying, “Curse is almost at full potential, Hurry!” Ghost, suprise, used Curse, and this time, I definitely felt some pain. Somehow, when I got hurt in the game, I felt it in real life! HOW DOES THAT HAPPEN!? I finally took him down with Cut, the move Brock used to kill Blue, and, “Ghost was killed.” Then, Brock came into view, and used a move called, ‘Rampage’, taking of 5 health, and hurting himself in the process. Thinking about what he did to Blue, I used Cut, and then the battle ended. On the main screen, in the champions room, Brock lay on the ground with his head cut off, then the screen blacked out, taking me to the title screen. I immediately went to the save select screen, and my data was gone. I turned off my Gameboy and threw the game in the trash, too scared to play another pokemon game ever again. Category:Pokemon Category:Hacked game